Soul Edge Returns
by Falling Reach
Summary: Naruto is thrown into the Forest of Death and stumbles upon Soul Edge. Watch as he uses the legendary blade to change the world.


**Soul Edge Returns**

**Hey guys I know that I have two other stories going, but I going to add another. It's a crossover between Naruto and Soul Caliber. After being thrown into the Forest of Death by the villagers, Naruto stumbles upon Soul Edge, takes the blade up, and becomes its new wielder. What ensues is what you'd expect if you're a Soul Caliber fan or have ever played the game, Soul Edge, the evil counter blade to Soul Caliber, awakens and Naruto is thrown into the war for the two swords. It's going to be a harem fic as are most of my stories. The harem will be as follows: Tira, Sophitia, Pyrrha or however it's fucking spelled, Hinata, Kina (That's FemKyuubi), FemHaku, Ino, Tenten, and Hana. So without further a due, let the souls of the destined warriors clash!**

**Chapter 1: Soul Edge's reawakening **

** Naruto Uzu**maki is currently walking through the Forest of Death, looking for a way out of the forest, because the villagers threw him into it. As he's walking he notices that there's a layer of what looks like flesh, but its black and red. The trees around him start to look sicker and sicker until finally he arrives at a clearing that appears to be the source of it all. Stabbed into the ground it a blade with a red blade, hilt and a creepy eye it the center of the guard (Soul Edge from Soul Caliber IV). Before Naruto can pick it up he hears some voices. The first voice he hears is that of a seventeen-year-old girl that looks like a deranged, but sexy clown. She giggling like there's no tomorrow. Then he hears the voice of a man mountain that doesn't even look human. Then the hiss of a man that appears to be doing the moonwalk but isn't going anywhere. Then the sigh of annoyance of a fifteen-year-old girl in a black dress. Then the yell for something to burn of a man wearing green pants and a green bandana. Finally the statement that she must protect Soul Edge from a woman wearing a very revealing outfit that appears to be Greek in origin.

"Oh goody, I found a new toy to play with!" The deranged clown girl says.

"T…t…t…toy?" Naruto stuttered out in fear.

"Yep! At least this one's cute." She said walking toward him with her weapon out. Naruto gulped and started to back away from her only to walk into a tree. She giggled and when she reached him she looked him over like he was a toy she was looking at to see if she wanted to keep it or not. Needless to say it scared the hell out of Naruto. Then her expression changed and she started glaring at him.

"You don't look like you've eaten at all, why is that?" She asked in a deepened voice that scared Naruto.

"The villagers hate me because of what I contain. I'm treated like dirt because of something I had no control over. They never sell me fresh food and I have to dumpster dive most of the time." He said. Her expression returned to its jolly state as she started giggling again.

"Tira enough! You're scaring the poor boy." The woman says, "It's ok child, pick up the blade and fulfill your destiny." Naruto gulps and looks back at the blade. He decides that you only live once (A/N: I FUCKING HATE THIS SAYING, but it works in this context) and picks up the blade. After he picks it up he stares into the eye, causing a large flash of light to engulf the surrounding area. When it dulled Naruto was on the ground unconscious and clutching Soul Edge. Tira giggled and walked up to the boy's body, watching as it turned into her master's newest vessel, but the difference is that this boy would be able to control Soul Edge.

"What do we do now?" Astaroth (A/N: Sorry if I misspell some of their names, but I don't have any of the games anymore) asked. Voldo hissed, which translated to, "I say we take him to the leader of this village. I think he'll be the safest there, at least from what we've seen." "I agree with Voldo." Pyrrha said. The others did as well so they started to make their way to the Hokage's tower, Sophitia was carrying Naruto as any mother would which caused him to snuggle into her embrace and her to smile. Her smile disappeared as she thought about what this village had done to him. As they walked through the village people began to glare at them.

"They're helping the demon! Get them so we can kill that brat!" One of them yelled.

"Oh hell no! I won't let you touch them!" A voice said. The source was a girl that looked to be about fifteen, but her skin was pure white as was her hair. She was wearing a black dress with a black veil, black-clawed gloves and a pair of black boots. She was carrying a large crystal ball, which started to fly circles around Tira, Astaroth, Voldo, Pyrrha, Sophitia, and Naruto. Soon it kicked up enough dirt that no one could see the group and when the dust settled, they were gone. Using her powers Viola had teleported the group to their intended destination, the Hokage's office. The Hokage jumped at their sudden entrance and was about to ask who they were, but then he saw Naruto.

"What did you do to him?" He asked in a rage. Sophitia instinctively pulled Naruto in tighter to her body to protect him.

"We didn't do anything! We saved him and awoke his bloodline! Those BASTARDS in the village threw him into the Forest of Death!" She said. The Hokage calmed down after hearing this, but inside he was freaking out that Naruto had a bloodline.

"So who are you seven?" He asked.

"I'm Tira!" Tira said.

"Astaroth." He said, "And the one sanding next to me is Voldo, but he has a condition that makes it impossible for him to talk."

"I'm Sophitia." She said as Naruto again snuggled closer to her body unconsciously making his head lay on top of one of Sophitia's breasts, which caused her to blush and perverted thoughts to enter her head.

"Yun-Seong." He said.

"I'm Pyrrha." She said.

"I'm Viola." She said. After the introductions had been made, the Hokage asked what they were doing here and what Naruto's bloodline was. As they explained it, Naruto was getting a lesson on it himself.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up on the floor of the seal chamber with Kina standing over him.

"Hey Kina-hime." He said as he got to his feet. As soon as he was up she captured his lips in hers. "Hey Naruto-kun." She said after they broke apart. Naruto then noticed that there was another person in his mindscape with them. "Who are you?" He asked. **"Me, oh I'm no one special, just the Spirit of Soul Edge."** The Spirit of Soul Edge said. Naruto looked him over. The man was wearing a black trench coat, black jeans, black boots, and a black t-shirt that read 'BLOOD, DARKNESS COME UNTO ME!' He had hair so black that it looked to be made out of pure darkness and blood red eyes that looked similar to the ones on Soul Edge. "So you're the voice that kept telling me to pick you up?" Naruto asked earning a nod from Soul Edge, "Well, do you have a name?" He asked.

"**No I don't, but my master normally names me, and since you're the first wielder I've had that **_**can **_**be my master, you get to name me."** He said.

"Ok, I think the name Damian suits you. What do you think?" Naruto asked.

**"I agree. I shall be called Damian while in your possession Master."** Damian said, **"Now onto more important matters. Since you are the first one to be able to wield me without succumbing to the insanity I create, you are the one that will end the war between my sister Soul Caliber and me. Before that can happen, however, you must be trained to use me to my fullest potential! Now I intend to train you so you can do this, but my power alone won't be enough, you will also need to be a very powerful ninja." **

"I can help with that, I mean I've already started so why stop now?" Kina asked.

"Thanks Kina-hime. Will I be able to use Kitsune Style jutsus?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, because of that mark on your neck you will." Kina said referring to the mating mark on the right side of Naruto's neck.

**"Now when you wake up you will be in the Hokage's office. The people you met in the forest brought you there with the help of an old friend of your family. Also, your body will have gone through a transformation. You will now be about 6 feet tall, all the baby fat you had will be replaced by rock hard muscle, your hair will turn the same color as mine, and your pupils will become slits, but your eye color will remain the same. I suggest that you use my powers to construct a new outfit for yourself after you leave the Hokage's office. Oh and before I forget, in the forest is a home that all my wielders have used, tell the Hokage that you will be moving into it and tell him its location. Tell him the reason is so you can train in private and you don't want the villagers to have any more reasons to try and kill you. Do you understand?"** Damian asked after he had finished telling Naruto what to do. Naruto nodded and then began to fade from his mindscape, meaning he was waking up. When he woke up, he found himself in the arms of someone, but he didn't know whom. Not that he really cared, because he felt safe and secure in the arms of whoever was holding him. This is what he often dreamt a mother's hold would feel like. When he looked up to see who was holding him, he saw that it was the woman from the forest.

_**"Her name is Sophitia. She has two children so it makes sense that you'd feel safe in her arms. Her daughter was my last wielder and her son was the last wielder of my sister." **_Damian told him. Sophitia obviously felt him move, because she looked down at him with a smile on her face that Naruto had only seen on the faces of other children's mothers. "I see you've awakened. Welcome back to the world of the conscious Naruto-kun." She said in a sweet tone that showed absolute love for a child that was indeed young enough to be her son. After she said this she released Naruto from her arms, but even without them around him he still felt their warm embrace. He looked around to see that he was indeed in the Hokage's office.

_"So Damian, who are your followers that are present?" _He asked.

_**"Tira, Astaroth, Voldo, Pyrrha, and Yun-Seong." **_ Damian responded, _**"The other girl is the old friend of your family, her name is Viola."**_

_"So let me guess who's who. Tira's the one in the outfit that makes her look like a deranged clown, Astaroth's the man mountain, Voldo's the one doing the moonwalk, Pyrrha's the one that looks closest to my age, and Yun-Seong's the one wearing the green bandana and matching pants. Am I right?" _Naruto asked guessing who the followers of Soul Edge were.

_**"You're right on all counts."**_ Damian said. After Naruto got that confirmation he realized that everyone was looking at him.

"How do you feel Foxy-kun?" Tira asked cheerily.

"Like I'm ready to take on the fucking world Tira. By the way, I love that outfit. It makes you look like a deranged clown, but also sexy as hell." He said earning a blush from the girl.

"Thanks." She said.

"So I assume you know who's who already since you just called Tira by her name?" Astorath asked.

"Yes I know who you all are. Damian, that's the Spirit of Soul Edge's name, told me your names, but I guessed who was who, correctly I might add, on the first try." Naruto said, "Now old man, I've got something I want to discuss with you. Damian told me about a home hidden in the Forest of Death that was used by all his past wielders and I like to move into it. Before you ask, the reasons are as follows: I'd like to train in secret, I don't want the villagers vandalizing my home anymore, and I don't want to give them more reasons to try and kill me."

"I know. They've already told me." He said, "I'll tell you the same thing I told them, you have three years until the Academy starts so use it however you like. I would like it if you occasionally checked in with me, but if you don't I won't demand that you return."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Naruto said. After they finished their discussion, Maria teleported the Soul Edge followers and their new master to their new home in the forest of death. The house was more like a mansion than a house. It had a garden the size of Hokage Mountain, something that Naruto loved. The house itself was about the size of Hokage Tower in width and the Hyuga compounds in height.

**Falling Reach: Well that's all for now. Next chapter will be a time skip. I will just skip to the start of the Academy. **


End file.
